


Challenge 4: Magic Made Them Do It

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: Now that we've got some of the kinks out of our system, it's time for the penultimate Kinkalot challenge of 2019. This week, there's magic in the air, as our characters get bitten by the love bug...Whether it's potion, poison, pollen, or some other form of persuasion, the only excuse they have is that Magic Made Them Do It!Entries for Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 4: Magic Made Them Do It.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to **[VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/8808.html)** for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
> **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

**Warnings** Dubcon if you squint? They both want it though  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Sometimes Arthur felt he was built for corporate espionage. It allowed him to live out all his childhood James Bond fantasies. Other times, Arthur wanted to tear his hair out and move to Angola to become a farmer. Never mind that he didn’t speak Portuguese. 

His latest assignment was to get close to Gwen, daughter of Tom Smith the internationally-acclaimed nanotech scientist. Rumor had it that he was close to a breakthrough on something big. Arthur’s job was to ingratiate himself in order to put himself in a position to… _procure_ the tech plans. The first step of that was to get himself an introduction to Gwen, who was on holiday in Monaco.

To help facilitate, Arthur was given a vial of something that was supposed to make Gwen fall in lust with him, and a pen-sized ballistic propulsion delivery system. All Arthur had to do was point it at Gwen and push a button, and the contents would be delivered. Gwen would be compelled to be near Arthur, and Arthur wouldn’t have to spend as much time getting close to her.

He had hit the button to deploy the lust serum, when his line of sight to Gwen was obscured long enough that he missed the shot. In dismay, he looked at who he had hit instead, meeting a pair of vaguely familiar, horrorstruck blue eyes.

As the lanky bloke in a cheap-looking tux grabbed his arm with a surprisingly firm grip, dragging Arthur out of the bar he had staked out to ambush Gwen, Arthur started wondering if flights to Angola were expensive.

“You idiot!” the bloke said once he had them in the cloakroom. It finally clicked for Arthur where he’d seen him before.

“You… you’re that nerd from R&D!” That incredibly fit nerd that Arthur had been fantasizing about.

“Rude. My name is Merlin,” hot nerd said. “You’re that cabbagehead spy that can’t aim to save his life.” 

“What’s a lab monkey doing out in the field? I don’t need a babysitter.” He was, trying not to stare at Merlin’s elegant hands, which were fidgeting much too close to his crotch for Arthur’s peace of mind.

“I’m not babysitting you, asshole. I’m babysitting the serum. A bloody good thing I did, too. Imagine if you’d hit someone else!” Merlin’s voice was tight and breathy; Arthur watched with fascination as Merlin’s hand pressed against his rapidly-hardening cock.

“I only missed because you got in the way,” he said. Merlin caught Arthur’s gaze, grinning wickedly while opening the button of his trousers to free his cock.

“You missed because you weren’t paying attention and your timing was off,” he replied, and Arthur didn’t care that his professionalism was being called into question. All he wanted was to get his lips around Merlin’s cock. His mouth watered.

“What even is that stuff?” Arthur asked, not actually caring.

“Magic.” Merlin wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a stroke. Arthur felt his breath catch, before the words registered.

“Very funny. What is it really?”

“Magic.” Merlin repeated himself firmly, and Arthur couldn’t detect any hint of a joke. He blinked, not sure what to make of it. On one hand he really wanted to see what Merlin could do with that cock of his. On the other, he couldn’t let that answer lie without question.

“You’re shitting me. Magic isn’t real!”

“Nope, magic is very real.” Merlin sounded remarkably steady despite his hand continuing to stroke along his cock; Arthur’s eyes followed his movements with intent. “It’s hard to explain, but basically I found a way to condense my magic into a serum that can do various things. You got issued ‘seduction’, which heightens arousal in the target. Didn’t Gaius explain this to you?”

“He might have?” Gaius probably did, but Arthur had definitely tuned him out. He had so many questions, the first being that _Merlin had magic?!_ but it would have to wait for later. Like when he wasn’t watching his workplace fantasy wanking in front of him in a cloakroom in a Monaco casino. Arthur felt his own cock throb with an insistent need.

His eyes roamed Merlin’s face, wondering what he would do if Arthur pushed his hand away to wrap his own around his straining cock, if it would be welcomed. As if reading his thoughts Merlin reached forward to snatch Arthur’s wrist, pressing it between his legs.

Arthur moaned as his fingers slipped along the heat of Merlin’s shaft, Merlin echoed with a strangled sound. He ground the heel of his other hand against his own rock-hard erection, profanities running through his mind as he made a loose fist to let Merlin fuck his hand. Merlin brought a hand up to drape over Arthur’s shoulder, pulling him close.

Merlin’s hips pistoned forward with each movement of Arthur’s hand, and he panted a mostly-incoherent warning that he was about to come. Arthur tightened his fingers, jerking him faster, urging him to climax. When Merlin finally spilled over Arthur’s knuckles and across the front of his tuxedo, he felt himself painting the inside of his underwear with his own come.

“I have a question. If it’s made from your magic, why did it affect you?” Arthur asked as they both came down from the post-orgasmic high. 

“If I knew that I’d be able to counteract it. I’ll have to run some tests when I get back home.” Merlin ran a hand through his hair to try straightening it. Arthur didn’t bother telling him that it was a lost cause.

“Only you could think about work when you’re like… that,” he said, waving a hand in Merlin’s direction.

“Well, I can tell you that you’re going to be part of the tests. And they’ll be pretty pleasurable.” Merlin’s eyes roved over Arthur in a way he could feel down to his bones. He shivered in anticipation.

“Oh.”

“Yes. So you should probably get back to seducing your target so you can get on that, yeah?” 

***

2.

**Warnings** voluntary ingestion of sex pollen  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur 

It had started snowing again.

Merlin flipped the bed cover aside and padded across the cold floor to the window. Outside the cabin, a thick blanket of snow was turning the world black, white and grey. It hung heavy on the branches of the trees around the clearing. Merlin perched himself on the window sill and looked out into the quiet night, looping his arms around his bare knees. He opened the window and let in the cold, crisp air. The fresh, clear scent of snow cleared his head.

The quiet of the night seemed to balance him. His regular life in London was far away. All the speeding thoughts that usually carried him through the day had slowed to a slow, crawling pace. While he loved having his magic consultant agency, it was an absurd life. A pretty dangerous life, too, sometimes.

He looked back at the bed. Arthur was on his back, head turned away from Merlin. His hand rested atop the covers, and his breath was slow in sleep. Merlin smiled, hiding his face into the crook of his elbow. The subdued burn in his gut had been easy to forget in the quiet of the night, but now that he studied Arthur in the room lit only by the snow and the moonlight, it flared again.

Yesterday, they’d fucked for hours, fuelled by the magical pollen Merlin had bought from Morgana. He loved shutting the world out, pushing it all away, and just fuck Arthur with his senses heightened and his sense of time suspended. It was like being lifted into a reality that was too good to truly exist. So present and so removed at the same time. He loved the agonising desperation that burned in him and the incredible relief when Arthur finally filled him, took him so hard it would be too much if it wasn’t for the euphoria of the drug.

The desperation was gone now, but there was the pleasant hum still in the pit of his stomach. It was wearing off slowly, now only a lethargic heightening of want.

Merlin closed the window, his hands and feet now cold, and stepped back over the floor towards the bed. He kept his eyes on Arthur as he slid back under the covers. For a moment, he lay on his side and just studied the curve of Arthur’s neck, but then he moved in and curled himself against his side. He tangled his legs between Arthur’s and rested his arm across Arthur’s stomach.

Merlin’s chilled limbs made Arthur stir, but Merlin just burrowed closer to his sleep-warm body. He pressed his lips to Arthur’s shoulder and skimmed his fingers over the soft skin of his stomach. Arthur awoke slowly, his body stretching as he turned half asleep towards Merlin, eyes opening, bleary and unfocused. Arthur smiled, his hand brushing down Merlin’s side and coming to rest at his hip.

Merlin rolled onto his back and pulled Arthur with him. Arthur’s broad chest anchored him to the bed. He tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to his jaw. The urgency of the drug had turned into a slow burn of desire that moved through his entire body. He was hyper aware of Arthur, the places where they touched, the smell of him. Merlin closed his eyes and found Arthur’s lips in a kiss, hot and insistent. Time slowed as the heat returned to Merlin’s skin, his tongue meeting Arthur’s in kisses that made him melt into the mattress.

When Arthur’s hand moved down over his stomach, over the jut of his hipbone, to circle his cock, Merlin’s breath stuttered into the kiss as his stomach clenched. He moaned, breaking the kiss as he pressed his head back against the pillow. Arthur placed kisses on his shoulder as he jerked his cock. Merlin bit his lip against the noises threatening to spill out, almost afraid to break the silence of the bedroom of the cabin. Where he’d screamed himself raw yesterday, his bitten-off moans sounded too loud in the stillness.

Releasing Merlin’s cock, Arthur leaned onto on arm and urged his thighs farther apart with the other. Nothing made Merlin feel quite as filthy as spreading his legs. It felt like giving himself over, showing how much he wanted it. Arthur was heavy on him. Warm, solid, safe, familiar. Merlin’s fingers dug into Arthur’s back when the cock slid into him with one, swift glide. He gasped at the feeling, the remnants of the drug carrying the heightened sensation through him. Arthur buried his head into Merlin’s neck, breath fanning over Merlin’s skin.

Under the covers, in the cabin in the woods, Arthur fucking him with slow, steady rolls of his hips, Merlin felt safe. Anchored, protected, cocooned. He had his arms circled over Arthur’s upper back, holding him as close as he could manage as Arthur buried himself deep. His eyes closed against the rhythm of it. Arthur’s soft moans was close to his ear and went like extra shots of the pollen into his gut, his head now disoriented with the pleasure of being fucked like this.

The steady pace drove him slowly out of his mind. His legs trembled as they pressed into Arthur’s hips and he dug his nails into Arthur’s skin, his moans now loud in the quiet room. Arthur was murmuring something in his ear, something he couldn’t make out, but the sound of his voice made shivers rush down his spine. The orgasm was dragged out of him, intense and slow, making his head rush. He held onto Arthur, body shaking with it.

Under the covers, in the quiet of the night, he ran his hands over Arthur’s back, sated in his own bliss as Arthur fucked into him with erratic thrusts. Merlin whispered in his ear, and held him tight when he finally came, body stilling over Merlin’s until he fell limply into the embrace.

It was still snowing. 

***

3.

**Warnings**: dub-con, possibly non-con (they both have an attraction to each other but weren't planning on acting on it and neither were given a choice in the sex that happens), creaturefic  
**Pairings:**: Merlin/Arthur

It was supposed to be a foolproof plan. A slip of a hand, a few whispered words, and a flash of gold was all it would take to severe the prince from his protector. 

Merlin was feeling…unusual. Restless. There was an itch under his skin but he didn’t want to scratch, he wanted to burn. He wanted to hold his muscles taut until he was breathing deeply, pushing through the crescendoing ache.

He was supposed to be helping Arthur get ready for bed but Merlin couldn’t concentrate. He was _hungry_. Which made no sense because he had eaten supper at the tavern with Lancelot not even an hour ago. Something was definitely off and Merlin sent his focus inward, a trick he learned after Nimueh’s poisoned chalice, to check himself over.

What his scan revealed stopped Merlin cold. There was a foreign substance residing in him, _altering_ him. Probing further, Merlin discovered that it was the blood of a magical creature, forcing its characteristics onto Merlin and instead of fighting it off, Merlin’s magic was welcoming the change. When Merlin realized just what creature he was becoming, he ran for the door. Arthur was faster.

“Just where do you think you’re going, _Mer_lin?” Arthur asked, slamming Merlin into the wall and caging him in. Merlin couldn’t answer, his heart pounded in his ears, and he needed to get to Gaius! But it was too late, he felt the change come upon him and then…

Merlin relaxed. He pressed back against the wall and jutted his hips forward, pressing into the heat of a delicious meal. On some level, Merlin was aware that it was Arthur he was rubbing against but a greater part of him knew only that he was starving and the confused body before him could provide exactly what he needed.

Arthur was talking but Merlin paid no mind, instead running his fingers along the nape of Arthur’s neck. Arthur fell silent and Merlin tugged his hand to bring Arthur’s head in for a kiss, only to meet resistance. The creature purred at the challenge, finding surrender much sweeter, at times, than eagerness. Merlin brought one finger up to Arthur’s cheek, sweeping it from the cheekbone almost to the corner of Arthur’s mouth as the magic the creature had imbued him with started flowing.

“Wha-what is that?” Arthur asked, giving his head a little shake. Merlin’s magic infiltrated Arthur’s mind and Arthur’s eyes became a little unfocused. Excellent, that meant there was a preexisting attraction and yet his prey still resisted his allure; Merlin was delighted, knowing the payoff was going to be delectable.

Merlin teased his hand down his chest, fully clothed but creating the illusion that he wasn’t. Arthur’s unfocused eyes followed the movement and when Merlin cupped himself, thrusting his hard cock into his hand, Arthur swayed where he stood. Merlin wasn’t privy to any of the images his magic conjured in the minds of his meals, but the results were always very rewarding.

As if in a trance, Arthur brought Merlin’s wrist to his nose, inhaling deeply before asking, “Have you always smelled this good?” So receptive! This opened up a whole world of possibilities…but not now. Merlin was too hungry to play with his food at the moment. Lucky for him, he was also a powerful warlock and, in a flash, Arthur lay naked on the floor, magic locking his arms and legs in place. Arthur’s eyes grew slightly more alert at that and he fought against the magic holding him.

Merlin gazed at the bulge of biceps and thighs, the contracting of abdominal muscles, as Arthur fought, admiring the prone body waiting before him. As he circled, Arthur desperately moved his head, trying to keep Merlin in view. Finally, Merlin fell upon him, scraping his hands down that well-defined chest. Merlin’s hands crackled with blue lightning wherever he touched Arthur’s body, visible proof of the strength of Arthur’s need. As Merlin stroked Arthur’s proud shaft, strong energy sparking from his hands, Arthur once again fought against his restraints; this time in an attempt to get closer to the pleasure Merlin bestowed. Merlin loved how Arthur writhed as he worked his cock and he breathed deep; the sexual energy Arthur was exuding exponentially greater than that Merlin was expending to feed Arthur’s own lust. This was why surrender could be such a succulent dish, the body delighting in what the mind denied it.

The creature had plans, this was too tasty a morsel to simply discard, but his overwhelming hunger needed to be sated first. Forsaking his hand, Merlin sucked Arthur down and smiled around his prize as Arthur gave a powerful shout and tried to buck further into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin kept his hands on Arthur’s thighs, feeding Arthur the echo of his own pleasure, doubling the sensation of slick heat sucking at his cock as Merlin set a brutal pace for himself. Arthur didn’t last very long under such an onslaught and Merlin savored every drop of the cum Arthur spilled. The power of that release slammed into Merlin and the creature inside of him devoured it.

No longer starving, the creature receded and Merlin become more conscious of what he had just done. He quickly released Arthur from his magic and once again tried to flee. A soft “Merlin” from Arthur brought him back though. He wasn’t going to hide from Arthur’s justifiable wrath.

“So, what are you, exactly?” Arthur asked just as quietly.

“An incubus.” Merlin choked out miserably to the floor.

“We’re going to have to talk about this, aren’t we?” Arthur asked.

“Probably.” A confused Merlin replied. Then he felt gentle hands caressing his face, bringing his gaze up to meet Arthur’s. With clear eyes, Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips to Merlin’s in a gentle kiss.

“Does it have to be right now?” Arthur asked and Merlin exhaled his reply of, “Fuck, I hope not.” Arthur smiled and led an incredulous Merlin to his bed.

***

4.

**Warnings** Selfcest  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Merlin/Arthur

A fork of lightning struck in the near-distance, illuminating the darkness of the room. For a moment the curtains, bedposts and mantle were more than just sharp shadows. He watched the figures in front of himself with unblinking eyes, watching how they moved together; how they gasped, sighed and moaned together.

His magic had always been fond of the King. Tingling to life at the slightest touch, rising inside him like a fire when there was barely any space between them. He’d never admit that he loved the King, but he could admit that his magic did. 

A deafening thunderclap silenced the sound of bodies shifting before him. He felt the rumble in the lowest part of his stomach, and he bit his lip as he watched a tongue catch the moonlight as it slid against another. 

They were playing dangerously this time. The door wasn’t only unlocked, it was slightly ajar. Part of him wanted to think that his magic would stop intruders, or that it would prevent the sound from travelling. But he knew his magic better than anyone, and he knew it _liked_ the attention.

That was why they were the way they were. His magic had a certain pride over knowing that the king was fucking Merlin, that the king liked to watch Merlin, or that the king liked being fucked by Merlin. But then his magic also liked to watch.

Merlin leaned further back in the King’s chair, sharply inhaling as he watched him on the floor. His crown lay askew on on his head as it tipped back. Arthur gasped when the crown slipped, and Merlin leaned forward again, watching his own body-his own duplicate taking the King’s length into his mouth.

He knew his magic liked to watch, but never before had he had the opportunity to do so himself. As the rain hammered against the windows, Merlin rose. He could feel his feel his magic trying to pull him back down into his chair but then, he thought, he had something his magic would like even better.

His other self looked up at him as he approached. He quickly undressed, throwing his underwear down beside the king’s head, only for arthur to grab them and bury his face in them.

Merlin’s erection screamed at him.

He kneeled behind his other self, his cock resting between the plump rounds of his duplicate’s arse.

The other Merlin gasped and Merlin felt a shudder run down both of their bodies. Then, when Merlin reached around to grasp his duplicate’s arousal, Arthur met his eyes and mewled.

Another flicker of lightning and Arthur moved, swiftly, spreading himself like a brazen whore below the other Merlin.

He felt his magic rise inside of him. As much as they’d like to watch, Merlin would not deny himself the pleasure of this. Instead, he slipped around his duplicate, angling his body against Arthur’s. The feeling alone of his erection pushing against Arthur’s entrance was enough to send his magic crazy within him. So, when his duplicate pushed into Merlin’s arse, hard, raw and dry from behind; his magic left his body in a wave of painful pleasure; shattering the windows.

Merlin wailed, and Arthur did the same beneath him as Merlin thrust forwards. None of them had particularly long, and so they found a haphazard rhythm of slaps and thrusts, of grinds and smacks. 

There was a chorus of ragged breathing, of moans bitten down because they didn’t all want the entirety of Camelot to hear. Merlin’s vision began to darken around the edges when his duplicate changed his angle, slamming against his prostate relentlessly. He was vaguely aware of the wet patch below them, where tears streamed from Arthur’s eyes as he clenched his teeth into his fist.

Then there was a heat, a wave of indulgent satisfaction that seemed to spread through his body as he rode at the forefront of his oncoming orgasm, and as he rode the king below him.

Then, beneath the roar of nearby thunder, three words could be heard coming from the other Merlin.

“Come for me.”

From there it was erratic, Arthur spending into his own fist whilst Merlin grasped his hips so tight that his fingers burned from the friction. He quickly moved his hand to Arthur’s stomach, where he could feel his own cock thrusting inside of the king, and that too was enough to send him over, spilling inside of the king.

Then with a quick movement Merlin was pushed by his other self.

“Kiss,” his duplicate rasped, and so Merlin pulled Arthur to his knees and they did just that. Their aching, used bodies rubbing messily together as the other Merlin thrust into his own fist.

Then, with a last violent push, the duplicate came between their mouths as they kissed; sharing this new Merlin’s seed, licking it from each other’s lips and swallowing it all down.

In the end, they didn’t care who heard; and they didn’t care who looked at them funny when they stumbled into the counsel meeting late the next morning.

All that mattered was their new magical discovery. Merlin’s magic might have made him do it, but, hell, it was the best thing he had ever done. 

***

5.

**Warnings:** Magic Addiction, addict!Arthur, dark!Merlin  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

“Please, Emrys. I’ve come all this way,” Arthur begs, his voice rough already. He is on his knees in front of the dark-haired sorcerer who leads the Druids. The room is otherwise empty, and Arthur is thankful for that. He doesn’t want any of the other Druids to see him like this. 

His mouth is open, wet and waiting for Emrys’ cock. Emrys has already divested himself of his pants. He still looks slightly imposing as he sits up on his wooden throne, looking down at Arthur. A crown of spiked thorns sits atop his head, and his white tunic is stretched over his chest. His nipples are hard and visible through it. Arthur’s own cock is straining against his trousers, but he pays it little mind. He is singly focused on recreating their last meeting.

Emrys’ cock had been so far down his throat. Arthur remembers the mewling, desperate sounds he’d made. And he remembers shooting his own load all over Emrys’ body and dirtying his pale skin. Most of all, Arthur remembers the way the magic curled around his brain and made him feel like he was floating. 

He wasn’t leaving without feeling that again. 

“I thought we said you wouldn’t come here for that,” Emrys says, his voice curious. 

“I know you enjoy it too, Emrys. Please. One more time. I promise I’ll stop coming here. I won’t bother the Druids anymore.” Arthur’s voice echoes in the cave as he palms his cock over his trousers. He watches as Emrys tracks the movement and licks his full pink lips. Arthur sees the moment Emrys decides he is going to give Arthur what he wants because he closes his eyes briefly. When they open again, they are a bright, brilliant gold.

“Be careful, King Arthur. That almost sounded like a threat.” He sounds like he’s trying to provoke him but Arthur smiles up at him, unafraid. Peace talks between Camelot and the Druids have nearly concluded, and Arthur has no reason to threaten them at the moment. Emrys knows this, so Arthur doesn’t bother rising to the bait. 

“Do it,” Arthur says as he leans forward to press a kiss to the inside of Emrys’ thigh. Emrys fists his hand in Arthur’s hair to roughly tilt his head back.

“This is the last time,” Emrys says. Arthur bobs his head eagerly in agreement. And then Emrys whispers the spell.

Arthur sucks in a breath as the magic unfurls in his mind. He can feel the way the soft tendrils of magic smooth out his anxieties and quiet the rushing torrent of thoughts that usually occupy him. His whole body suddenly feels relaxed and pliant, and the world slows to a crawl around him. Everything feels soft around the edges, and this skin tingles with warmth. It’s better than being drunk.

He looks up at Emrys, who leans down to put a hand on Arthur’s cheek. 

“Look at you, reduced to a compliant cockslut because of one spell,” Emrys says. Arthur leans in to Emrys’ touch, and Emrys runs his thumb along Arthur’s bottom lip. 

Arthur doesn’t bother speaking. It feels like too much effort to form words. He’d much rather taste Emrys’ cock. 

“No back talk from the King?” Emrys prods. Arthur sucks the head of Emrys’ cock between his lips, barely paying enough attention to hear what Emrys is saying. His voice seems so far away. The only thing that matters is the way Arthur's lips stretch around his wide cock, and the weight of it pressing down on Arthur’s tongue. 

It’s so easy for Arthur to feel free when he’s enchanted. He doesn’t have to worry about what would happen if negotiations with the Druids fell apart, or if anyone back in Camelot knew Arthur was abusing magic like this. All of those concerns float away, trapped under the surface of the spell. Arthur cannot even recall what Kingly duties he is required to attend to for the rest of the week. Arthur’s basal instincts have taken over the search for pleasure until the spell wears off. For a little while longer, Arthur won’t feel like there is anything else worth doing in his life except keeping Emry’s cock in his mouth. 

“I admit, I like you like this.” Emrys grabs Arthur’s hair and jerks his head up and down on his cock. “The King of Camelot on his knees, wanting only to please,” Emrys growls. 

He fucks into Arthur’s throat in long, sure strokes. The fat head of it slides against the roof of Arthur’s mouth, and he nearly feels too full. Drool dribbles from his lips and coats Emrys’ cock, and obscene wet sounds are echoing in the cave. That only prompts Emrys to fuck him harder. Tears slide down Arthur’s cheeks, but he doesn’t care. He opens wider, groaning around Emrys’ cock and sucking him down. He’s feeling an exquisite high as his mouth gets used for Emrys’ pleasure, and he groans and pushes his palm against his own cock.

He’s too busy taking whatever Emrys gives him to realize that he’ll never really be able to walk away. 

***

6.

**Warnings:** None but content notes for enemies to lovers, porn au, lingerie kink, spanking  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

“No way,” Arthur said.

“For once we agree,” Merlin drawled. “I wouldn’t fuck this prat on film for a million pounds.”

Gwaine held up his hands.

“Sorry guys, but Magic’s gonna make you do it.”

Merlin groaned. He should never have signed with Magic Adult Entertainment. It had all been going well until he got the call about a contractual obligation to film with the company’s _other_ premium pornstar – and all round arrogant jerk – Arthur Pendragon.

“We don’t even make the same type of films!”

Merlin was strictly fetish based – lots of lace, lots of leather, lots of kink. Whereas Arthur mainly did all that masc4masc stuff – locker rooms and gyms and ripped guys going to town on each other.

“Well luckily you’ve got a director who straddles both worlds,” Gwaine said.

“But-”

“At least listen to my concept with an open mind.”

Arthur huffed.

“Whatever. I don’t care. As long as I’m topping.”

“What makes you just assume that?” Merlin said, outraged.

“You’re a twink, Emrys, it’s what the fans expect,” Arthur said smugly.

“I top plenty in my films and _my_ fans don’t have any complaints,” Merlin shot back.

“You have fans?”

“Listen meathead-”

“Boys!”

Gwaine massaged his temples.

“We’re making two films so you’re both gonna top. Today it’s femme kink, some lingerie, some dom/sub stuff, then tomorrow we’re doing a medieval set-up, bit of bondage, even more dom/sub.”

“Who’s topping today?”

“Arthur,” Gwaine said and Arthur crowed loudly while Merlin glared.

“Oh come on Merlin,” Gwaine pleaded. “Tomorrow you get to be the disobedient servant who ties up his king and ravages his hole.”

It was Merlin’s turn to crow while Arthur spluttered.

“I don’t think-”

“Christ!” Gwaine said. “Can you two just save all these heat for when the camera’s on?”

Ha! The only heat between him and Arthur was the hellfire of mutual loathing. Merlin steeled himself for the hardest challenge of his porn career: pretending to actually find Arthur Pendragon attractive.

*

Two hours later and Merlin was lounging face down on a silk-sheeted bed, propped up on his elbows. He had on white stockings with pink bows on the top, matching the colour of his ruffled pink panties. He was also wearing a see-through white babydoll and his lips were plumped up with sticky red gloss.

All of which he didn’t mind but the lollipop Gwaine had given him was a little much.

“Just suck it,” Gwaine urged from behind the camera. “And start humping the bed a little bit, like you’re imagining it’s Arthur.”

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He arched his hips and dropped them again, enjoying the sensation of the panties against his cock. He ground into the sheets and let out a little moan, before sucking hard on the lollipop.

“Perfect, Merlin, now cross your legs in the air, let me see those stockings.”

Merlin obeyed, rutting down. His cock began to harden and he moaned again, only partly for the camera’s benefit. This set up was surprisingly working for him, pity it wasn’t a solo shoot…

But of course at that moment Arthur entered, dressed in a suit.

Merlin gasped in exaggerated surprise.

“You’re home early!”

“I am, kitten,” Arthur said and Merlin inwardly cringed, Gwaine’s scripts really were the worst. “I see you’ve been naughty without me.”

“No,” Merlin said, blinking up at Arthur in a way he hoped was adoring.

“Kneel up,” Arthur commanded and Merlin obeyed, with much pouting. Arthur came to sit on the bed, running his fingers over Merlin’s clothed – and clearly erect – cock.

“Then what’s this, kitten?” he said sternly. “You know you’re not supposed to get excited without me.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whimpered. “I was so lonely…”

“You know the rules,” Arthur said, and then he turned away from camera, shooting Merlin a smirk only meant for him. “This means a spanking.”

Ugh. It wasn’t as though he didn’t love being spanked normally but he didn’t want Pratdragon to be the one to do it. The only thing that kept him from giving Arthur the finger as he patted his lap suggestively was the knowledge that he’d seen the script for tomorrow, and there was a whole scene where Arthur begged Merlin to “fuck his needy hole”.

Reluctantly Merlin climbed over Arthur’s lap. Arthur slowly drew his panties down, then gave Merlin’s arse a rub.

“This is for your own good, kitten.”

He smacked down and Merlin moaned automatically, because he was scripted to enjoy it and anyway Arthur hadn’t hit that hard. In fact, as the next few hits rained down, Merlin found his cock twitching. Arthur’s hand was strong and warm and up close he smelled rather nice.

_Focus, Merlin! Arthur’s the worst!_

But he couldn’t help his reaction when Arthur laid Merlin down on the bed and then stripped. There was no denying he had a nice body – toned and tanned and with an arse you could eat your dinner off.

“You want my cock, kitten?” Arthur purred.

“Yes,” Merlin said, far too eagerly

Arthur lifted Merlin back into his lap surprisingly gently, holding Merlin by his hips.

“Beautiful,” he murmured – which was definitely not in the script – and then he lowered Merlin onto his cock.

There was nothing fake about Merlin’s moans as Arthur fucked him – the man had a cock like a machine and he seemed able to hit the right spot every time. When he began to play with Merlin’s nipples, Merlin nearly whimpered with pleasure, cock bouncing as Arthur thrust upwards.

He came with a shout and Arthur pistoned into him, finishing shortly after. Gwaine zoomed in on the moment of glory but Merlin was too blissed out to care, flopping back onto the bed.

Surprisingly, Arthur flopped down beside him.

“Enjoyed that?”

Merlin turned to snark back but Arthur’s face seemed oddly sincere. He was actually _smiling_ at Merlin.

“Like you’re gonna enjoy tomorrow,” he said, and it came out like a promise.

Arthur’s grin widened.

“I can’t wait.”

***

7.

**Warnings**rimming  
**Pairings:**Arthur/Merlin

***

8.

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** someone could maybe see it as dubcon

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea,” Merlin says, trying not to let his irritation seep into his voice.

“Yes, you’ve said so many times, but I’m still the king and I don’t need to take your worries into consideration,” Arthur says.

“I’m not just a tool to be used,” Merlin says. “You appointed me as your court sorcerer to advise you in the matters of magic.”

“A tool to be used would be much more practical now,” Arthur mutters. 

“Is my magic all you need?” Merlin snaps back.

“That’s not…” Arthur starts.

“Fine. Talk to my magic then,” he yells and bright flash of light fills the room.

*

“What the hell did you just do?” Arthur asks, his eyes jumping from Merlin to… another Merlin.

“Uhm,” Merlin says, ever so eloquently, gaping at his lookalike who seems entirely absorbed in studying his own limbs. 

“Hmm, interesting,” the lookalike says, even his voice the same as Merlin’s.

“Merlin!” Arthur barks out, pulling Merlin from his stupor. 

He reaches out to let his magic capture and incapacitate the man. Except nothing happens. He doesn’t feel even the slightest tingle of magic running through his limbs.

“Sorry, I’m not available at this moment,” the man says, looking up, his eyes glowing gold.

“What..? I don’t… How..?” Merlin stammers. 

“I’m just as shocked as you are,” the other Merlin says, stopping Arthur’s attempt at pulling out his sword with a lazy wave of his hand, vanishing the weapon and trapping him in place. “I never expected to get so much freedom.”

“You can’t be my magic,” Merlin says, trapped by the same power holding Arthur immobile. 

“Can’t I?” the man says, smiling sweetly. 

“What do you want?” Arthur asks. 

“I don’t really know,” the Magic says, walking to the table and sitting itself on its top, swinging its legs like a restless child. “Should I want something?”

“You could come back,” Merlin tries and Magic laughs.

“No, I don’t think I will,” it says.

“Let me go. I am your king,” Arthur orders.

“Relax, Arthur. I know you like it rough,” the Magic says, hopping off the table and stepping into Arthur’s personal space. “Just because Merlin is all noble and doesn’t want to know doesn’t mean I don’t know. I know everything about you. All your fears, all your deepest desires.”

A chill runs down Arthur’s spine. 

“You’re sworn to protect me,” Arthur grits out in time with Merlin’s “stay away from him!”

“I won’t hurt you,” the Magic says, sounding deeply offended. “What do you take me for?” it directs at Merlin.

It moves to stand behind Arthur, wrapping its arms around his body, resting its chin on his shoulder. 

“How about we make a deal. You’ll do whatever I tell you to do in the next hour or so and I’ll go back into Merlin,” it says, nuzzling the side of Arthur’s neck. 

“How do we know you’ll honour the deal?” Arthur asks.

“You know,” the Magic says, wrapping itself more snuggly around Arthur’s body.

“Merlin?” Arthur asks.

“Now you want my advice?” he says, warmth rising into his cheeks as he watches his Magic familiarize itself with Arthur’s body. “I don’t think we have any other choice.” 

“Deal?” the Magic asks.

“Deal,” Arthur says with a sigh.

“Deal,” Merlin repeats.

The magic lets them go and Arthur, the stupid oaf, attacks, turning around in its hold and tackling it to the ground. 

The Magic laughs, a bright flash of light filling the room once more.

*

Merlin comes to his senses kneeling on Arthur’s bed. Immobilized once more. And naked. With a view of a perfectly sculpted back ending in a perfectly round and perfectly naked royal bum. 

“This is unacceptable,” Arthur complains. His hands are clasped behind his back, held there by visible tendrils of magic.

Merlin tries to look away to stop his traitorous body from reacting to the delectable sight in front of him, but he can’t move, not even an inch. He can’t even close his eyes or speak. 

“And cheating is acceptable?” the Magic asks, joining them on the bed. “I really wanted to make it nice and romantic and cheesy for you, but you’re a pair of morons, you would have ruined it anyway.” 

It pets Arthur’s back and gives his beautiful round bum a light smack. It must have blocked Arthur’s ability to speak too because he merely huffs out a breath in response.

“So here’s how it is,” the Magic continues. “Merlin loves you. He pines for you like the biggest pine forest in Albion. He wants to spend hours kissing you and worshipping your body. And he creams his sleep pants every other night because he has naughty dreams about you.” 

Merlin wants the earth to swallow him whole. The Magic turns towards him, still petting Arthur’s back. 

“Arthur also loves you. And pines. He doesn’t cream his pants at night because he masturbates embarassingly often, thinking about you pressing him face first into bed and fucking him until he sees stars, using me on him to keep him in place. Also spanking.” He punctuates the final word with a stinging blow to Arthur’s left buttock.

Merlin’s heart is beating wild in his chest. Could this be true? The part about him was, unfortunately, entirely true, so maybe…

“Now, my order to you…” the Magic says, pausing for dramatic effect. “Do whatever you desire.”

Another bright flash of light and the Magic is gone, warmly settled back inside Merlin just as it’s supposed to be.

The restraints are gone. They’re free to move, speak, do anything they want, yet for a long while neither of them moves, unsure of how to use their sudden freedom.

“It wasn’t lying,” Arthur breaks the silence eventually, his body tense, his breathing shallow, his hands still clasped behind his back, even without the magic keeping them in place. 

“It wasn’t,” Merlin confirms, relieved.

And then they do whatever they desire. Each other.

***


	2. Chapter 2

9.

**Warnings:** None  
** Pairings:** Morgana/Gwen

In the woods there is a witch. She lives in a hut that smells like wet wood and raises a white dragon that smells like ash. In the morning she smokes a pipe she lights in Aithusa’s flame. At night the women come to her. For a price, she’ll mix them anything: a cup of frothy blue intelligence, a thimbleful of light pink youth. She gives them candles that will never burn out, and herbs both to fill and empty their wombs. There’s one thing she won’t do, though. She’ll never make a love potion.

It’s long past midnight when the queen comes to her door, her face shadowed by the hood of her dark robe.

“I thought I told you never to return,” says the witch, stroking her dragon’s scaly head with the sharp tip of a fingernail. The queen looks around the witch’s single room, but hurriedly glances away when her eyes fall on the jar of glistening eyes swirling around in their preserving syrup. 

“I need something else,” says the queen. “What you gave me last time doesn’t work.”

“I broke my rule once,” says the witch. “I won’t do it again. Not even for the queen of Camelot.”

The queen brushes a delicate hand against the witch’s black lace sleeve. “Please, Morgana.” 

“Don’t call me that,” says the witch. Her jaw shakes.

“Morgana, Morgana, Morgana,” whispers the queen, putting her arms around the witch’s waist and drawing her close. The witch’s eyes close and her cracked lips open. The skin beneath her eyes is a bruised yellow-green. The queen smooths them with the pads of her thumbs and presses a kiss to each sharp cheek. A tear tremble’s on the witch’s lashes, and the queen catches it with her tongue. The witch shudders.

“Gwen,” she says. “You can’t seduce me into doing it.”

“One more potion,” says the queen, kissing the swell of the witch’s breasts. “Just one more.” Her sternum. “And when I give him a child, I’ll come back to you.”

“You owe him nothing,” says the witch, but the queen is kissing the curve of the witch’s pelvis, is lifting the witch’s gauzy skirts and running her palms up her inner thighs. The witch doesn’t see the need for underthings, and so she feels the queen’s first lick acutely. It makes her tremble, and she sinks into her rickety kitchen chair. Her head falls back, and the thick tangles of her hair flow over the chair back. She widens her legs and stares up at the water-damaged wooden ceiling and fills her fingers with the queen’s soft curls.

“I love you like this,” says the queen, kissing the heat between the witch’s legs. “You’re so desperate for me that you’ll spread yourself like a whore.” It’s so unfair how the queen still knows which words make the witch wet and wanting. The witch’s grip tightens and she tugs at the queen’s hair. The queen moans against her clit, which makes the witch’s toes curl.

“I…I still…I still won’t do it,” the witch pants, but her vision is white with pleasure. In the corner, her dragon puffs a contented sigh of of smoke. The queen braces her arms on the witches legs and sucks until the witch cries tears of pleasure. She’s almost there, her entire body tensing for the climax, when the queen pulls away. The witch sobs.

The queen sits back on her heels and takes the witch’s red and callused hands into her own soft ones. “Make it for me, Morgana, and I’ll spend the night with you.”

“All right,” says the witch. “I’ll do it.”

“You swear?”

“Gwen, I _swear_.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” says the queen, and leads her love to bed.

***

In the morning, the queen gazes as the crystal cut bottle held in her palms. With a determined breath, she unstops the bottle and downs the burning contents. Tonight, when the king welcomes her into his bed, she will finally want to say yes.

***

10.

**Warnings:** Marking  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin gnashes the straw of his kale smoothie as he glares at the werewolf roaming the bookstore. 

He drags his drink through the packed aisles and the overwhelming scent of patchouli and stale smoke. In the dim lighting, he peers on his tip-toes over the werewolf’s broad shoulders. His shirt looks tight; Merlin could easily trace the new lines of muscle on his back. 

Because of course. Merlin forgot. People can grow in five years. 

“Pendragon.”

The werewolf grunts and flips another page of an erotic werewolf novel. “Emrys.” He’s chewing on strawberry gum like he’s trying to grind it into nothing. 

“Is that even accurate?”

“No.” A page turn. “But it’s true that I can smell people’s arousal.” Since when did Pendragon wear reading glasses?

Merlin adjusts his own thick-rimmed glasses and leans in closer. That jaw is still as sharp as ever. Maybe sharper?

“I can smell yours,” Pendragon continues, his eyes glued to the book.

Merlin resists the urge to hide his cheeks behind his polo neck. “Why did Gwaine send me here? My potion thesis is due soon.” 

“You finished it,” Pendragon says like they haven’t seen each other since Merlin finished his normal, _human_ degree. Finally, he turns his head to the side. “You were always on time for assignments, Emrys.”

He still smells like that aftershave that Merlin has scoured all of London for and hasn’t been able to find. Coffee and cherry. It never made any sense. But that was always Arthur Pendragon.

“He said there was a rabid werewolf on the loose.” Work in the Supernatural Abnormalities Department has its requests.

Pendragon’s shoulders shake. He closes the book he was reading and sets it on the shelf. When he turns around, he scratches the back of his neck and smiles weakly. “I needed to talk to you.” 

Merlin snorts to cover his horror at the fact that Pendragon has definitely worked out since uni when Merlin was a gawky student with a million scarves and Pendragon a teaching assistant whom he took an infuriating fancy to. 

He keeps his mouth firmly closed to contain any wayward drool. 

*

“So let me get this straight,” Merlin says in the toilet, the only private spot in the bookstore. There’s a reed diffuser on the countertop and way too many inspirational quotes on the walls. “_I’m_ your destined mate.”

“Yes.” 

That makes sense, weirdly enough. When Pendragon is concerned, his magic becomes bright and overwhelming.

“And you need to mate with me, but it has to be before Samhain ends. Which is in fifteen minutes because this bookstore runs weird hours on pagan holidays.”

“Also...correct.”

“Otherwise you’ll stay wolfed out forever because of some magical disease and live in a wildlife reserve in Nova Scotia.”

“They ran some tests,” Pendragon says and his gum wedges between his clenched teeth. 

“You were always shit at giving us back assignments.” Merlin leans against the wall and sighs. 

Pendragon winces. He mutters, “You’re not the easiest to get ahold of.”

Merlin shrugs. It's a magical school in another dimension. “How does this start?”

“Innocently, Merlin.” Arthur spits his gum in the bin and his smile turns wolfish. “Then it gets filthy.”

_Merlin_. “And what if I don’t want to…Arthur?” He’s always wanted to call him that. 

“You don’t have to,” Arthur says. His eyebrows furrow. “But this mate thing”—he points between himself and Merlin—“it’s a two-way thing. There’s the connection we have now…and the connection will only intensify if we mate.”

Merlin glances down at his watch and then back up at Arthur, who always tried to slip him a piece of gum before class. Arthur, who knew about his magic and kept it a secret. Who didn’t hate him and maybe even liked him for it.

Whom he never got close to but he always wanted to, deep down. It was like he’s been paddling this whole time away from a lighthouse, its lights twinkling hopefully in the distance. 

“I’m in.”

*

As Arthur’s thick fingers work to open his hole, he murmurs, “You need to be ready, Emrys.”

Merlin cries out as Arthur pulls them out and gently pushes in his length. He hits his head against the wall, his arms buckling. The diffuser spills and pumpkin spice burns his nostrils. “Fuck, how big is your werewolf dick?”

Arthur’s breath tickles the nape of Merlin’s neck. “I know you can take it, Merlin. Just relax.”

“I am,” Merlin gasps as he adjusts to Arthur. “As much as I can when I’m with you like _this_.” 

Arthur hums, almost a low growl. “I understand,” he murmurs. Then he starts to rock into him and Merlin scrambles to hold on. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

*

“Merlin,” Arthur breathes. “I need to come and—I’m gonna bite you.”

“What—”

All the tension melts away, leaving only the pleasure of Arthur enlarging inside him, binding them together. His magic pops and fizzes like iridescent fireworks all around him. A rush of power fills him up, from his toes to the back of his eyelids.

“You okay?”

Merlin whines and then coughs to try and hide it. “More than okay.” His back arches into Arthur as a hot tongue presses against the small crescent mark on his neck. His whole body burns; flames lick beneath his skin and inside him in torturing strokes. His magic and his new bond with Arthur wind together, something ancient and all-consuming. Merlin’s eyes burn and he swallows the lump in his throat. 

“Will you stay?”

_Yes._

“Only if you want,” Arthur says. He sounds like how Merlin feels. 

Merlin barks out a laugh; his hands are trembling. “On one condition.”

“Of course.”

Merlin turns his head to meet Arthur’s glowing eyes. He murmurs against the werewolf’s lips before kissing the prat like he’s always wanted.

“I get to bite back.”

***

11.

**Warnings** dubious consent, tentacles/veins/whatever this sexpollen emitting stuff is, #whatisgoingoninthere? , meme alarm!  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

***

12.

**Warnings**magic induced sex  
**Pairings:**Merlin/Leon

Leon looked at the two cups again then back at Merlin.

“You’re sure about it?”

“Yes… The Sorcerer said we had to go through the forest, find a clearing and drink the cups we would find there.”

“And how is it going to save Arthur?”

Merlin shrugged.

“I don’t know… It’s magic. There isn’t always a logical explanation, I suppose.”

Leon nodded.

It’s not like they really had a choice. Arthur was in Camelot, fighting for his life, cursed. And Merlin and Leon had a chance to save him. They had to try it.

For Leon, protecting Arthur was a duty. For Merlin, it was destiny. For both of them, it was also a matter of the heart.

“Let’s do it, then.”

“Together?” Merlin asked.

Leon nodded and took one of the goblets. They were made of carved wood and filled with a dark burgundy liquid. Leon smelled it. Forest fruit with a hint of spices.

He looked at Merlin. They exchanged an unsure smile and drank.

It tasted unexpectedly good. Leon finished his drink before looking at Merlin who was putting the goblet back on the stump.

“It wasn’t that bad.” He said.

“Yes. But quite spicy…”

“Indeed… I’m hot just from drinking that.” Merlin said.

His cheeks were red, Leon noticed.

But then, Merlin suddenly removed his neckerchief and his tunic soon followed.

“So hot…”

“Merlin…”  
Without really thinking about it, Leon had come closer to Merlin.

“Why are you removing your clothes?” he asked but his hands were moving by their own volition and touched Merlin’s torso.

“I’m too hot, Leon… Aren’t you?”

Leon nodded. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Like someone had lighted a large fire in the clearing.

Merlin’s hand found their way under Leon’s chainmail and tunic to touch his stomach.

“Can I remove that?” he asked, touching the chainmail.

Leon nodded. As Merlin expertly removed all the metal covering his body, Leon replaced his hand on Merlin’s skin by his mouth. He left a trail of kisses on Merlin’s neck, shoulders, torso.

Soon, without realising that they had moved, they were lying on the grass and moss, bare-chested, their bodies moving against each other.

Leon was hard and he could feel that Merlin was too. He moved to make their cocks touch. It made Merlin moan. Leon was proud of himself and it made him want to hear more of these moans. He let his hand go further down to slip under Merlin’s breeches and touch the velvety and hot skin of his shaft. Merlin moaned again. Leon smiled. He was doing it right then.

After that, it was a flurry of movement, hard breaths, moans… Leon didn’t know what was happening to him but he knew he wanted to make Merlin come… To see the seed coming out of the man, to cover the grass in white semen… It was the only thing that mattered.

Merlin’s moans became cries, his body was shuddering. Leon kept moving his hand around his shaft but let his other hand roam around Merlin’s entrance. Slowly he let one finger brush the rim of Merlin’s hole, then enter it.

When Leon’s finger was completely inside Merlin, he brushed a soft spot and it was all it took for Merlin to come. Leon guided him so his seed spurted on the soil.

As Merlin’s orgasm subsided, Leon realised how hard he still was himself. He removed his finger from Merlin and put his hand around his own cock. It took just a few rapid strokes for his semen to join Merlin’s on the floor. The orgasm was so intense, he fell on the grass next to Merlin and passed out.

***

When Leon woke up, he was alone. He sat down, feeling dizzy and looked around.  
Merlin was sitting on the tree stump, still naked. Around them, the clearing was enshrouded in a golden mist and the floor was covered in colourful flowers.

“Merlin?”

“You’re awake?”

“What happened?”

“I think we made an offering.”

“An offering?”

“To some kind of god or natural deity…”

“Oh… Do you think it has saved Arthur?”

“There is only one way to know.”

They put their clothes on fastly, got out of the clearing to find their horses where they had left them, near a small stream.

They rode back to Camelot without exchanging another word.

***

Three days had passed since their romp in the woods. Arthur had been saved. Everything was back to how it was… Except for the way Leon and Merlin were looking at each other. Discreetly, avoiding the other’s gaze. Except for the way Leon and Merlin were not talking to each other. Except for the way Leon and Merlin were trying to forget about the dreams occupying their nights. Except for the way Leon and Merlin finally yielded and decided another offering was probably a good way to prevent another magical attack on Camelot… They even tried regular offerings. Better safe than sorry

***

13.

**Title:** Merlin’s love life.  
**Warnings:** Marriage tension, drugged but aware, stress, rough sex, potions.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, (Side/unseen) Gwaine/Percy.

“I’m serious, Gwaine…I think our marriage is failing.” Merlin whines before taking a swig of beer. “We don’t fuck anymore…he passes out on the sofa nearly every night…we don’t share meals anymore and he’s always too damn busy…for everything.” 

Gwaine sighs. “Okay, look. Just understand that you have been married for like…ten years was it? Ok…ten years is a long time for a young couple so…you’re used to each other. Try and spice it up with a new kink or…go on a date?”

Merlin pouts. “We’ve already explored a lot of kinks and we’ve been to all the restaurants…”

Gwaine thinks for a bit. “Okay… find one you haven’t been to in ages and just go. But…if nothing happens then…here.” The man said and dug around in his bag. 

Merlin drank more of his beer and Gwaine slipped an unlabeled bottle onto Merlin’s lap. “Look, it was meant for me and Percy but you need it more. It’s good stuff okay? If all else fails, just drink it.”

“What’s in it?” Merlin asks. 

Gwaine sighs. “It won’t kill you. It’ll just make you have a good time okay?”

Merlin nods. “A good time?”

Gwaine smirks. “A very good time. You’ll thank me.”

Merlin chuckles and nods. 

“I know your hurting...and it’s okay. It means you still care, and you know Arthur does, he’s just shit at showing his emotions is all and he’s a workaholic to boot. Trust me…he fucking loves you to hell and back.” Gwaine smiles and drinks. 

Merlin sighs deeply and finishes his beer. “I should go back.”

Gwaine looks up and watches as Merlin puts money on the table. “Good luck.”

Merlin smiles a little. “Thank you. I’ll phone you later okay?”

Gwaine stands and hugs Merlin tightly. “I’m here for you.”

Merlin hugs back and pats his back firmly before pulling away. “Thanks…and tell Percy I say hi and to give me the bloody book back.”

Gwaine laughs and pats Merlin’s cheek fondly. “I’ll do that, see you later my friend.”

Merlin flashes Gwaine a grin before leaving, bottle in hand. 

**

Merlin places the bottle behind their small collection of fine wines and closes the cupboard door and goes to take a shower.

A moment later Arthur arrives and shrugs off his coat and hooks it on the hanger before he walks over to the kitchen and looks at the wine cupboard and bites his lip before kneeling and opens it up and looks through the selections, admiring a few older bottles, he smiles as he notices the oldest one and takes it out before his eye catches on an unnamed, non-branded bottle at the back and frowns, taking it out and inspects it. “What the hell?”

Arthur stands and takes the cork out and smells the contents and takes a sip, savoring it. He nods and gets a glass and pours a bit into it and drinks. 

Merlin steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and walks into the lounge, preparing himself to see a busy Arthur typing away at his laptop but instead sees Arthur, sprawled on the sofa with an empty glass and a finished bottle of gods knows what on the table, completely naked and touching himself. 

Arthur looked at him and grins, eyes hooded and blushing. “Hey.”

“Fuck, you drank it…how did you find it?” Merlin asked, his heart pounding.

“Was gonna open us a nice wine for dinner tonight…found this and…fuck it’s good.” Arthur giggles, jerking himself off slowly, squeezing now and then to savor the feeling. 

Merlin blinks, both mortified and touched and shakes his head. “I’m calling Gwaine.”

“Am i in trouble?” Arthur pouts.

“No.” Merlin said and presses the phone to his ear and a few moments pass. “Hey, what was in it?”

Gwaine sighs. “Chill, Merlin. Basically, you’re just really horny and you’re hard for a while. You’re still yourself.”

Merlin whines. “Is it a dark potion? It won’t…fuck you up?”

Gwaine sighs. “Mate, i wouldn’t give you bad shit. It’s the best of the best and…it doesn’t get you hooked. The potion is out by tomorrow morning…”

Merlin grips his hair, whining more. “Arthur took it, Gwaine.”

There was a pause before he heard laughter on the other end. 

“Well…enjoy!” Gwaine giggles and ends the call.

Merlin chucks the phone onto the sofa. “How lucid are you?”

Arthur growls. “Merlin, i swear…if you don’t strip right now, i’m getting the dildo out and fucking myself tonight.”

Merlin blushes and gulps before tugging off his towel. 

As soon as Merlin was naked, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist and dragged him to the room before practically throwing Merlin onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing the man hungrily. Merlin moaned and kisses back, groaning as he pulled Arthur closer. 

Arthur fucks Merlin for the fifth time, groaning happily. Merlin arches, sobbing in pleasure as he rocks against Arthur’s thrusts, completely blissed out. 

Arthur bites Merlin’s nape, sucking happily and Merlin cries out, moaning loudly and cums, trembling underneath his husband.

Arthur growls happily and moves back, grinning and presses his forehead against Merlin’s hair. “I love you, i love you so fucking much it hurts. I’m so…so sorry for not…treating you better.”

Merlin cries, smiling and moves away carefully and turns around, sitting up and hugs Arthur tightly. “I love you too, so much.”

Arthur groans and hugs back, gasping. “I just…got so caught up with life…i didn’t realize…i didn’t notice until recently.”

Merlin wraps his hand around Arthur’s length and tugs a few times and Arthur cries out and spends his load before slumping against his husband and giggles before pulling Merlin into a tender kiss. 

“Let’s go on a holiday…a good one…where we can just relax for once.” Arthur breathes out, cupping Merlin’s cheek. “What do you say?”

Merlin grins brightly, glowing in joy and giggles happily. “Yes!”

Arthur laughs happily and they hold each other close, kissing whatever their lips can touch.

***

14.

**Warnings:** Ritual sex, public sex, slight dub-con to begin, but consent is given  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin took the reins and tied his and Arthur’s horses to a nearby tree as Arthur took off his sword and attached it to Hengroen’s saddle.

“You don’t have to do that anymore, Merlin. You’re not a servant anymore. You’re my court sorcerer.”

“I like to,” Merlin shrugged. “And I still mean it, I’m happy to be your servant. I don’t _want_ to be a lord or a court sorcerer or any of that nonsense.”

“Well, tough. I need someone to advise me on magic and to act as an ambassador to the druids. You’re the only one knowledgeable enough that I trust.”

Merlin looked at him with surprise. “Knowledgeable?”

“Plus, they asked for you. Oof—!” Arthur landed on his back, the ground having been whipped out from beneath his feet. “Hey!”

***

“King Arthur, Emrys,” said the druid leader, bowing low. “Welcome and thank you for coming. My name is Alester. You are just in time! We are just preparing the last few things needed for the ritual.”

“Ritual?” asked Arthur.

The druid nodded. 

“Yes, Sire. It is a ritual of bonding to help celebrate our newfound friendship and join Camelot with the druid people. Done correctly with the assistance of your court sorcerer, the ritual will also bless the land making it a most prosperous year for us both.”

Arthur turned to Merlin.

Merlin whispered, “Gaius said we should participate fully in anything that is asked of us, to show our trust and faith in the druids.”

“Very well.” He turned to Alester. “We accept.”

***

Merlin stood next to Arthur feeling foolish. He wasn’t sure why it had been necessary to divest him of all his clothes, with nothing but a small loin cloth to preserve his modesty, nor did he understand why it had been necessary to rub him with oil and then paint him with runes. The druids considered him their representative in this ceremony, being Emrys and all, and it seemed of utmost important that he was bonded before them.

A small druid woman stepped forward with an intricately carved cup and they were both urged to drink from it. 

“Do not worry,” said the woman. “It will relax you and open your mind, prepare you for what is to come.”

Merlin nervously took the cup and gulped from it before passing it to Arthur. It was foul-tasting, but almost immediately he could feel a pleasant warm tingling sensation coating his insides. He glanced over at Arthur and smiled easily. The worries and embarrassments of the situation just falling away like leaves from the tree.

Biting his lip Merlin shifted uncomfortably as he started to feel an all too familiar sensation in his gut and his cock jerked beneath his skirt. His cheeks burned hot with embarrassment as he pushed his hand gently against his traitorous cock. The druids had warned that the ceremony could have strange effects on him, but he should allow things to happen as they would. Merlin grit his teeth and reminded himself the ceremony would grant Arthur protection against magic as the union was made. 

“Let us begin,” announced Alester.

Merlin tried to listen, he really did. But the words started to blur into each other. Alester started speaking words of the old religion and when the druids started chanting, Merlin was completely gone. 

He glanced over at Arthur and wordlessly Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his. They both smiled at each other and Merlin felt the entire world and all his worries slip away again.

Arthur had nice lips. So red and soft. Merlin wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. Arthur reached out and cupped his chin gently, thumbling his bottom lip, before he took Merlin’s lips in a simple, warm, dazzling kiss. 

All restraint broke inside of Merlin and he grabbed Arthur close, snogging him. He tore away Arthur’s linen shirt so fiercely it sent them tumbling to the ground, both breathless. Merlin shifted on top of Arthur, groaning, relishing in the delicious friction as he felt Arthur’s answering hardness.

“You too, huh?” Merlin grinned cheekily.

Alester spoke softly to the druids gathered around the fire staring at proceedings, wide-eyed.

"Do not be alarmed, my friends. This is unusual but not unheard of for strong magic users. We are fortunate to witness it. Emrys has chosen his mate! Just as it was foretold!"

Beside the campfire Arthur's outfit was in tatters, his breeches having been hastily discarded, Merlin groaned as he wrapped his lips around his king's cock, having been the one to free him of said breeches.

Arthur's hand carded through his hair, guiding him up and down until Merlin pulled off with a pop. He looked up at Arthur, his eyes wild, dark in the firelight. 

“Arthur,” he whispered. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” replied Arthur. “Of course, yes.”

Merlin shifted to sit astride Arthur.

“It is time!” announced Alester. “Emrys and the King need to join in union. Emrys, cast your spell and bless this land!”

Merlin squinted at the druid, confused until his words pierced the fog of his mind. He gave Alester a nod before he was lost to Arthur again.

Shifting onto his knees, Merlin reached behind him, grasping Arthur’s cock. He guided it to his hole and slowly sank down. Arthur gasped beneath him and Merlin chanted the words the druids had told him. His back arched as he was fully-seated. Magic burning bright in his eyes as the power followed through him and into Arthur. He rode Arthur, hard and fast. The druids having thoroughly prepared him.

Magic and tension built, coiled tightly in Merlin’s gut and as he looked down, Arthur grasped at him, pulling him down into a kiss, his hand tight around Merlin’s cock. Merlin groaned into the kiss as Arthur throbbed inside him. Merlin followed, tumbling over the abyss into oblivion and into Arthur, always and forever. Their union sealed with magic, the spilling of seed, and a kiss.

***

15.

**Warnings** Top Merlin/Bottom Arthur  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

“Let me guess, the Dragon couldn’t help.”

If anything, Merlin’s expression became even more distraught. “Not exactly—" he hedged.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Either he knows a way to heal me or he doesn’t.”

“Fine yes,” Merlin snapped. “He knows a way, the only problem is, you’re not going to like it. And it’s not exactly something I can just do without your consent! And it won’t just heal you, it will make you like me, tied to me, for as long as I’m alive. Do you get that?”

Arthur raised an incredulous eyebrow as Merlin’s voice became shrill. “Not really no—"

“It’s sex magic, Arthur!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and you don’t... I mean, we. Damn it. I’m fucking this all up,” Merlin groaned.

He grabbed his hair in frustration, leaving the ends sticking up wildly. It was ridiculous and endearing when Merlin got like this.

No Arthur, focus…

“Merlin, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Arthur told him calmly. “You are a loyal servant and a good friend, but I would never force you to do something like this, not even to save my life...”

“Force me?” Merlin screeched. “That’s not the problem here!”

“It’s not?” 

“No! I love you, you stupid idiot. I would do anything to save you,” Merlin yelled angrily. “But I can’t force you to... you know. With me. It’s more than a one-time thing, Arthur, it will tie us together for life—"

“You love me?”

“Really?” Merlin exclaimed. “I swear Arthur, sometimes you are just—"

“I love you too, Merlin.”

The words were spoken quietly, but stopped Merlin, nonetheless. “What?”

“I said I love you, Merlin,” Arthur told him earnestly, hoping that he could convey the truth of his words through his tone, his expression. Through everything that he was.

“But Gwen,” Merlin protested weekly.

“I love Gwen too,” Arthur agreed gently. “But my love for her is different and she knows that. She knows better than anyone what it’s like to love more than one person.”

“She knows?” Merlin asked, a guilty flush rising on his cheeks.

“Yes,” Arthur chuckled with a small faraway smile. “She always encouraged me to tell you, but I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I couldn’t bear it if you felt like you had to—”

Merlin’s lips cut him off. A soft silky pressure that wiped everything but Merlin from his mind. He opened up eagerly to the onslaught, desperate to feel more now that Merlin had given him an opening. 

A sharp, stabbing pain shot through him as they tumbled backwards, forcing him to break away with a gasp.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Merlin scrambled off Arthur only to shoot forward again to frantically check Arthur’s wound. “Are you okay?”

“No Merlin, I’m not okay,” Arthur snapped as he caught his breath. “This is hardly how I pictured this going...”

He trailed off with a sigh. 

“Arthur, I—" Merlin started, but Arthur waved him off.

“Just don’t judge me too much if I don’t live up to your expectations this time around, I’m not exactly at my best at the moment,” he joked. “I promise I’ll make it up to you when this is all over.”

“Let me take care of you Arthur,” Merlin pleaded.

He rose and hurriedly disrobed at Arthur’s small nod before gently removing Arthur’s cloak and spreading it across the ground. Practiced fingers made quick work of Arthur’s armor and clothing as he helped Arthur lay down. The red blood seeping from the wound in Arthur’s side looked garish, marring the perfection that was Arthur and Merlin felt rage well up within him once more.

“Heh,” Arthur called gently. “Don’t think about that now—"

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Arthur’s brow. Arthur fell back with a moan as Merlin worshipped his body with lips and tongue. Leaving hot trails against his skin as he worked his way slowly down. 

Finally, those sinfully plush lips closed around his cock, sucking lightly on the head as hesitant fingers trailed lightly towards his entrance. 

“Yes, please,” Arthur gasped, spreading his legs in invitation, swallowing the hitch in his breath as he pulled against his wound again.

Merlin’s breath whispered against him and he felt a warmth spreading through him as first one finger, then two sank into his now dripping hole.

“Did you just—”

“Sorry,” Merlin mumbled. “I don’t have anything.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Oh fuck! Right there,” he cried out as Merlin’s fingers hit that special spot inside him. 

“Oh god,” Merlin moaned. “I don’t, I can’t hold on, you’re so perfect Arthur, I need—”

“Yes, please,” Arthur begged, frantically pulling at any part of Merlin he could reach. 

A few more whispered words and Merlin was pushing in. Arthur relaxed into the stretch, urging Merlin on as he surrendered everything to him.

The feeling was indescribable. He finally felt complete but at the same time couldn’t get enough. He needed more. More of Merlin, more of everything.

“Harder,” he whined, relishing Merlin’s answering moan. He knew the minute Merlin let go, golden threads exploding out to intertwine between the two of them as Merlin pounded into him. Interconnecting them and opening them to one another in a way he never knew was possible. The magic built in intensity along with the pleasure, each one racing towards an unknown peak as Arthur and Merlin became one. 

He no longer knew where he ended, and Merlin began, and he didn’t care. He wasn’t just Arthur he was Merlin too. He knew the very soul of him as Merlin knew him. He knew then that this is what had always been intended for them, that this is what they had been born for.

“Arthur,” Merlin cried out, stilling above him as he came, spilling into Arthur with a rush of power that sent Arthur careening over the edge as they truly became one.

***

16.

**Warnings** Oral sex  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

He could smell it in the air. Unlike his, this magic was bitter, sour. Merlin sighed. Probably another magic user angry with Camelot, with Uther and Arthur. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself. There was no way he could allow anything to happen to Arthur. He cared about him, too much.

“Come on Merlin, don’t dawdle,” Arthur fussed.

“Arthur I don’t think we should,” Merlin looked cautiously at the ruins. “It looks religious.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Give me a break. I want to get this over with and head home.”

They had no sooner stepped into a chamber that Arthur made way to a book sat on a large stone table with runes carved into the edges. He picked it up and began to read, “ohîeran meh gyden, widder wedan fremian waeder arasian meh.”

Merlin’s head whipped around at Arthur. “Dammit Arthur, you should know better than to read out loud from a book on an altar. For all you know that could make your cock fall off.” 

Arthur reached down and grabbed his crotch, “Nope, still there.” He laughed, “Don’t be such a girl _Mer_lin.” As he set the book down on the altar, the door to the chamber dropped shut.

“How dare you desecrate my temple!” A female spirit howled at them. “Arrogant Prince, you will pay.”

Arthur unsheathed his sword. “You will release me,” he demanded.

“Arthur, don’t.” Merlin recommended.

The spirit cackled. “Your pointy stick can’t hurt me but I can hurt you. Humble yourself before your servant or else forever you will stay.” A twinkly blue mist filled the air as the spirit disappeared.

“What the hell did she mean?” Arthur glared at Merlin. 

Merlin was happy the spirit didn’t out him when it hit him what she had said. He blushed and did his best not to look at Arthur. “Well she implied you have to serve me…” He made a rude gesture.

“Like hell.” Arthur made for the door. He cussed, grunted and groaned as he pounded and pushed, but couldn’t make any headway. 

Merlin took a deep breath to ease the ache in his chest as he watched Arthur until he stood glaring at him. “At least make yourself useful. Help me.”

Merlin grumbled under his breath as he went to help. He was handing over a rock when their hands brushed sending a jolt through their bodies. Arthur jumped away from him, “What was that?” 

Merlin shuffled his feet and looked away. He liked Arthur, wanted Arthur but not like this, forced to play some game. “I think it’s trying to force…,” He stuttered on as he picked at the hem of his coat. “You know … I don’t...ummhh..well...”

Arthur stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Merlin moved away, and sat on a rock purposely not looking at the prince. This was it, Arthur was going to find but worse was he wasn’t sure he could save them. He was going to fail and Arthur was going to hate him. He blinked back the tears threatening to fall. 

It seemed hours that Arthur paced the room looking for anything he could use or do. Finally, after he had given up, he approached Merlin. He stood there and stared at him until Merlin finally looked at him, “Arthur” 

Arthur put a hand to Merlin’s cheek, “It’s ok. I’ll do it. I’ll save you.” 

Merlin’s mouth felt dry and his heart slammed in his chest as Arthur pulled him to his feet and into his arms for an uncertain, perfunctory kiss. Merlin kissed back enthusiastically to let him know his overture was welcome. They spent the next few moments wrestling with their clothes until they were both naked. And then Arthur laid him on the ground. He bit at his lips, then nipped his way down Merlin’s neck and across his collar bones. Merlin was almost beside himself as Arthur latched onto a nipple and sucked a deep moan out of him. Arthur then worked his way down his belly to nose at the dark, curly pelt at the base of his cock. His cock was harder than it had ever been as Arthur took it in hand and licked the heavy bead of liquid from the tip. Merlin sunk his fingers into Arthur’s golden locks as he licked all about the head. 

“Ahhh,” Merlin hissed when Arthur engulfed his prick. Heat pooled at the base of his spine as his jawed dropped. He moaned long and loud as he gripped Arthur’s hair hard as he came. 

Before he could come to his senses Merlin heard a strange voice calling his name. He blinked his eyes heavily as he sat up.

“Nice of you to join us _Mer_lin,” Arthur dropped a couple of dead rabbits in his lap. “We want to eat before bed.

Merlin stared at him for a moment as the disappointment that it was only a dream sunk in. He adjusted his sticky pants as best he could and set about making dinner. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

17.

**A King's Sacrifice**  
**Warnings** dark!fic, dark!Merlin, supernatural elements, extremely dub-con where consent is given under duress/blackmail, ritual sex (non graphic), sex magic, abuse of power, dehumanisation of a person, extensive liberties taken with Welsh, Celtic and Arthurian mythology. I absolutely understand if you don't want to read this. Stay safe!  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, although can be read as OMC/Arthur  
**Notes:**  
1) the w's in Cwn Annwn are both pronounced 'oo' as in 'cook'.  
2) Ysbrydnos (us-BRIDD-noss) = ]Night of Spirits, such as Beltane Eve. 

*~*~*

He was a mere child, as the Fae reckoned time. A human youth in the prime of manhood, though his features were pinched by famine and desperation. His fair hair gleamed silver in the moonlight as he stood between them and their prey.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon," he said, his voice rising strong and clear above the howls of the Cwn Annwn. "And I offer myself to you, wholly and willingly, if you but leave my people untouched this night."

Astride his ghostly horse, the Faery King cocked his antlered head. "What are you that I should accept this bargain?"

"I am a king crowned by the sword and blooded in battle," Arthur Pendragon declared with a proud lift of his chin. "I am the son of Uther Pendragon, descended of Macsen Weldig, Emperor of Rome and Chief Commander of -," 

"You are small," said the Faery King scornfully, "Your lineage is but a drop in the river of time."

"I am the Bear of the Britons and I have sworn an oath to protect my people! You must hear my plea!"

"I must do nothing, small one." 

"Great King, I beg you!" In three quick strides the Bear was at his stirrup, clutching at the Faery King's knee with both hands. "My people are weak and hungry! Our crops did not grow and our men did not return from war! Our children die in their cradles because our women have no milk! Please, if you do not bless us with your gifts and instead allow your hounds take what little - what _few_ we have left, it will be the end of us!"  
The Faery King looked down on him with cold yellow eyes. "And you think you are a worthy offering?"  
"I do not know if you find me worthy," admitted the Bear, pressing his forehead into the Faery King's thigh in abject supplication. "But my honour and my life are the greatest treasures that are mine to offer." 

The Cwn Annwn snarled and swirled impatiently around them, jaws dripping with bloodied foam.

"Little bear," said the Faery King at last. "You are an uncommon man. Here is my bargain: join with me this night, and I shall bless this wretched earth with the fruit of our union so that your people may not starve. Join us, and you may command the Cwm Annwn to leave all within your city's walls untouched, and you will ride with me until those walls are naught but dust."

Arthur looked up, confusion knitting his brow. "Ride ... ?" 

"Yes," said the Faery King implacably. "Join the Wild Hunt and ride beside me across the realms of gods and men. You shall not know hunger, nor thirst, nor fatigue. You shall remain untouched by the hand of time. And you shall not return until the walls that your ancestors built are broken." 

"But my people," whispered Arthur. "They will live?"

"Yes. Providing they stay within their walls during the Ysbrydnos, and you command the Hunt. Do you agree?"

The Bear of the Britons drew in a deep breath. "Must I go with you this night?"

"Yes."

"So be it," said Arthur Pendragon. "For my people's sake, I accept."

The Faery King did not smile. He watched as the Bear stripped out of his clothes and stood naked in the moonlight, making no effort to hide his resting manhood. He was not unpleasant to look upon - strong, clean limbs, pleasing proportions and a regal bearing that spoke true of his breeding. 

The Faery King dismounted, shedding his robes like leaves on the wind. Arthur Pendragon did not resist as the Faery King laid him upon on the sweet earth and spread his legs. The Faery King knelt between the Bear's powerful thighs and caressed his hip. "Have you joined with a man before, little bear?"

Arthur swallowed. "Yes, Great King, but not - not as a woman does."

The Faery King tutted and gifted him slickness with a fleeting touch. "You are no woman," he murmured, pressing a palm to the man's firm belly. "You cannot grow seeds that are planted within you." He slid his hand lower to cup Arthur's testes, rolling the delicate skin between his fingers. "You are a vessel to be filled and emptied upon this earth."

Arthur shuddered and the Faery King did not know if it was for pleasure or pain. He caught the man's chin between finger and thumb and gazed into his star-filled eyes. 

"Arthur Pendragon. Do you enter this pact knowingly, and of your own free will?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes." 

"So be it," murmured the Faery King, taking hold of the vessel's hips. "May the gods bear witness."  
He entered with one strong, smooth thrust and the vessel's cry was swallowed by the joyous braying of the Cwn Annwn. 

***

18\. 

**Warnings**: Non-Con, Possession, Unwilling participants. Not going to lie, most of this is dark, but it does have a happy/hopeful ending  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur froze.

What was happening?

He didn’t feel at all well. It was as if something were inside him, controlling him.

Arthur thought about what he wanted to say, but when he attempted to speak, the thoughts he wanted to share didn’t come. In their stead, other words flowed forth from his mouth, but they weren’t his.

What was going on?

Was there a sorcerer nearby … one other than Merlin?

Gaius. Arthur needed to see the court physician. He would know what to do.

Had Arthur been at the Rising Sun, he could believe that ale was the cause, but he hadn’t been to the tavern in two days.

He was at Gaius’s door in no time.

Thank goodness he still had control of where his body went.

He entered the room, intent on speaking to Gaius, but his body turned towards Merlin’s room. He could hear Gaius asking what Arthur was doing and saying that Merlin was unwell and no one should interrupt his rest unless it were an emergency.

“No, I need to speak to Gaius,” Arthur thought as his body continued to walk towards Merlin’s room, but what he heard his voice saying to Gaius was that he needed to speak to Merlin, that it was urgent.

Gaius didn’t seem at all pleased and Arthur hoped to gods that Gaius cottoned on that something wasn’t right.

Arthur screamed again for Gaius to hear him, but of course that didn’t work. Why was this thing taking his body to see Merlin? Merlin was asleep; he needed rest. Arthur yelled again in his mind for whatever had hold of him to let go.

He must have been possessed. What else would cause this?

But how?

Arthur’s breathing sped up as his hand opened Merlin’s door of its own accord (Arthur certainly hadn’t told his hand to do that). His body then walked to Merlin’s bed and sat down beside the sleeping body within.

His hand touched Merlin’s face and ran a finger along his jawline. Merlin murmured a few words in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

“So pretty,” Arthur heard his voice whisper as he leant down and kissed Merlin on the forehead.

“Don’t do that!” Arthur yelled helplessly as he stared at Merlin. What in the gods names was happening here?

Arthur’s body then kissed Merlin’s cheek, the tip of his nose, and his lips.

“Shit,” Arthur cried out, fear running through him at what he thought might happen next.

Merlin’s eyes flew open.

“Arthur?” he eeked out, alarmed. “What are you doing?” he asked, scrunching his face up.

“Slap me, Merlin,” Arthur thought. “Scream. Do anything!” Arthur repeated in his mind, but he heard his voice, and it was not voicing these things.

Far from it.

“I am one lucky master,” Arthur’s voice said huskily.

Arthur wanted to shake Merlin. He had to know something was amiss, that Arthur would never speak like this to him.

“Erm, why are you in here? And, erm, didn’t we decide to take things slow? You promised, Arthur. Remember?”

Arthur heard himself chuckle, but it was not him who was laughing.

Not him at all.

“Yes, Merlin, I do remember, but do you honestly expect me to wait until your little sensitive self is ready for me to stick my cock inside your perky little arse? I have needs, and as my personal manservant, you are obliged to do as I wish.”

Arthur was furious. How dare this… _thing_ use his voice to spread lies like this. He would never push Merlin. He loved Merlin and was willing to wait for as long as he needed to.

Merlin’s expression darkened and his entire body deflated as his shoulders slumped. He looked as if he were about to cry.

“No, no, no, no,” Arthur screamed out, utterly shattered at the devastation on Merlin’s face, but again, his thoughts did not meet with his words.

Merlin looked towards the door, his chin quivering as he pointed to it. “You bastard. I knew this thing with you was too good to be true. Please leave,” he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

“You are such a little tease. You’ve been flirting with me for the past two years and honestly expect me to wait?” Arthur’s body leant down and forcefully kissed Merlin again.

“Gerroff!” Merlin yelled, fear in his voice.

Arthur’s body did not listen and instead pinned Merlin to the bed as his hands found Merlin’s fastenings and began undoing them.

Merlin began to cry and tried kicking the body pinning him down as he screamed for Gaius. Arthur’s fingers roughly pulled out Merlin’s cock and began to caress it.

“No!” Merlin screamed out again.

And then the door to Merlin’s room opened and Gaius walked in, his face impassive, his demeanor calm.

Arthur didn’t understand. Hadn’t Gaius heard?

“Sire, drink this, it will help you.”

“What in the gods names, Gaius?” Arthur’s thoughts yelled out. Couldn’t Gaius see Merlin was in distress? Arthur’s hand took the offered goblet and tipped his head back to drink whatever Gaius had given him.

Everything went black.

When Arthur next woke, he was in his bed, Merlin at his side, caressing his cheeks, the sweetest smile on his face. What was going on? He opened his mouth, but Merlin put a finger on his lips and shook his head.

“I’ll tell you everything later, but for now Gaius has ordered us to rest. We’ve been through quite the ordeal today,” he added as he climbed into the bed and settled beneath the covers next to Arthur.

“Oh gods, Merlin. I--”

“Did nothing. It wasn’t you, and thanks to Gaius, the goblin that somehow possessed you is now locked away. Gaius thinks Morgana sent it.”

Arthur caressed Merlin’s cheek, near tears as he looked into Merlin’s sad eyes. “The goblin hurt you.”

Merlin kissed Arthur on the nose. “But it wasn’t you, Arthur.”

“I love you, Merlin.”

“And I love, you, Arthur.”

***

19.

**Warnings:** slight dub-con (both of them)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Title:** Love Flowers

Merlin knew splitting up in the middle of the woods of a foreign kingdom was not the best idea but did Arthur listen to him? No, of course he didn't. He had only laughed and told Merlin not to be scared.

But Merlin wasn't scared, he was worried. What if someone, or something, attacked them? Sure, being alone with Arthur meant only one person might witness if he used magic and that person was most likely unconscious by the time Merlin did so, but still.

"Are you sure, you know where we are going?" Merlin asked, knowing Arthur's answer before he even gave one.

"Of course I know where we are going. I studied the map carefully before we left. We are going… oh look, that's what I was looking for," Arthur said and pushed some more bushes aside.

There was a lake behind the trees they had just passed, the water glistening. Despite the bright sunshine beating down on them the water was nearly black with some pretty pink flowers growing in the middle of the lake.

"Aren't those the flowers Gaius asked you to bring back?"

Merlin wasn't sure, he remembered they were supposed to grow in the water and he also remembered Gaius warning him to be careful when picking them but he couldn't remember why or how they looked. But what are the odds of several different flowers growing in lakes in this foreign kingdom?

"I think so," he replied, still slightly unsure.

"Then let's have a break here. We can cool down in the water for a bit and you go pick the flowers," Arthur said and got of his horse.

Merlin did the same while trying to think of Gaius' warning but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember it. Hopefully there was no monster lurking in the water, he thought as he watched Arthur quickly undress before heading for the lake.

Merlin couldn't help but stare for a moment. Even in his breaches Arthur's ass looked phenomenal. There was a strange scent in the air, sweet and inviting but Merlin didn't give it much thought.

He quickly shed his own clothing and followed Arthur into the lake. The water was cool and felt amazing against his heated skin. Once he was fully engulfed by it he swam closer towards the flowers, carefully picking them. He couldn't help himself, he had to smell them. Their scent was deliciously sweet, even sweeter than the one in the air.

Turning around to bring them to shore he saw Arthur, lying on his back in the shallow part of the lake. Drops of water ran down his exposed chest and suddenly it felt like fire was burning through his veins. Fire that only burned hotter when he got closer to the prince.

"Arthur," he nearly moaned and Arthur opened his eyes. There was a golden shimmer in them and Arthur held out his hand for him. Merlin took it and helped Arthur rise to his feet. They were both standing there, with the water dancing around their ankles and the sweet smell from the flowers surrounding them.

Arthur's mouth was on his in a heartbeat, hot and hungry. Merlin dropped the flowers and grabbed Arthur's shoulders, holding on to them as he deepend their kiss. He didn't know where this sudden need came from but his mind was too clouded by lust to question it. All he knew was that he needed more and Arthur seemed to feel the same as he pressed closer, their chest touching. 

Merlin could feel Arthur's hardness pressing against him and moaned into the kiss. He too was hard as a rock, his erection painfully trapped in his undergarments. He started to rub against Arthur like a cat in heat, seeking more friction.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice sounded husky when they broke apart for air. Merlin had never heard him sound like that.

"Yeah," Merlin replied as he started to kiss Arthur's neck, sure he could taste the sunshine on his skin.

"More," was all Arthur said before he grabbed Merlin's hair and yanked his head back up to kiss him even more fiercely than before.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. He needed to feel all of Arthur. As if he had the same thought Arthur started to push on Merlin's pants, pushing them down enough to free his cock. Merlin did the same, his hands holding onto Arthur's amazing ass as Arthur wrapped his hand around both their erections. 

His grip was tight and Merlin moaned at the feeling of Arthur's burning cock rubbing to deliciously against his own. Arthur's fingers were thicker and more callused than his own, strong and sure in their touch. Soon kissing became too hard as their breathing sped up. Arthur leaned closer to Merlin and dropped his head against Merlin's shoulder. His hot breath was sending shivers down Merlin's skin, still cool from the water. He inhaled deeply, intrigued by Arthur's scent mixing with the sweetness of the air.

He was so close. And judging from Arthur's speed he was not the only one. Suddenly Arthur bit down on his collarbone and that was all it took for Merlin. Screaming Arthur's name he came in the princes hand, shaking and moaning as his pleasure became to much and erupted inside of him. He could feel Arthur doing the same, his voice muffled by Merlin's skin as his own cum joined Merlin's.

It wasn't until much later, after they had awkwardly pulled apart to wash themselves and redressed and climbed on their horses without exchanging a word, that Merlin remembered Gaius warning about the flowers strong aphrodisiac powers.

***

20.

**Warnings** sex magic/sex pollen(-ish), dystopia AU, dub-con (since one person is under the influence of a sex spell/sex pollen and the other hasn’t given their consent, though both are fine with it in the end)  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

***

Arthur’s running from everything he’s ever known — his uncle, his sister, his _life_… 

Dead, sharp twigs and branches tear at his clothes and scratch his skin as he forces his way through the thick brushwood of the wilderness outside the castle gates. He can’t stop, though, won’t stop, or they’ll force him to be a part of their evil plan like the figurehead they think he is.

And he can’t.

He won’t.

*

Running until he can’t run anymore, Arthur seeks shelter by a slow stream. He’s shaking slightly as he bends down to drink of the polluted water and it isn’t until he sees his reflection in the dirty water that he realises how much the scratches actually hurt.

Carefully, he tries to wash them before trying to find something to eat. A few berries and a moss he’s been taught is edible is everything he finds, but he scoffs it down eagerly nonetheless before hiding himself away next to a few larger rocks by the water.

He runs his fingers against the small ‘A’ hanging on a thin chain around his neck. It was a gift from his mother, the only thing he has left of her. 

It’s strange sleeping outside on the dirty forest floor when you’re used to sleeping in a clean bed with a thick, comfortable mattress and a large, fluffy cover. It takes hours before he finally manages to get any sleep.

*

After only a few hours, Arthur wakes up with a start, feeling feverish and dizzy. For a few minutes, he lies still and waits for the royal soldiers to arrive, for them to find him and bring him back home.

They don’t. 

*

For two days, Arthur follows the water downstream hoping to reach a rebel’s camp, but he encounters no one except a small, vicious-looking falcon that somehow has survived the horrible catastrophe that led to all of this. Arthur stares at it until flies away.

The dizziness hasn’t subsided and he feels like he’s about to melt from the fever. Morgana magicked the plague onto him as he managed to escape, he’s sure of it, but he doesn’t know how to relieve the symptoms or what to do about it so he just keeps going.

He drinks a lot of water to keep the fever and the hunger at bay, but he still gets weaker.

_Where are those damn rebels when you need them?_

*

It’s the sixth night when the fever turns into something worse.

Arthur wakes up sweating, heart beating harder than he’s ever experienced before. There’s a weird smell all around him, something sweet with a strange undertone that he can’t place. It makes his stomach tighten and he manages to get up onto his feet, wildly looking around him for the source of the smell.

There’s nothing.

Before he knows it, Arthur’s taken off all his clothes and left them on the ground. He begins walking, then breaking into a stumbling run, away from the safety of the stream into the dark forest. His vision narrows, like his brain is trying to focus on what lies ahead of him but not quite succeeding. Suddenly, he runs into a large tree with his left shoulder and the pain is almost unbearable. Had it been in the castle, fighting with his knights, he probably would’ve fainted — to everyone’s delight. 

Arthur knows he should stop but his body isn’t obeying him anymore.

Ignoring his aching shoulder, he manages a low growl. It’s like the smell has taken over him, leading him towards something that’s _his, towards_ something that he _needs._

He starts running again, desperate to reach it.

*

It takes twenty-two hours, and then he collapses.

*

The smell is strong when Arthur wakes up. He’s enveloped in it and it drives him mad.

“Please,” he whispers.

There’s a small shuffle and then a man is looking down on him. His hair is black like the night around them, and his face is dirty and thin like he hasn’t had enough to eat for a long time, but Arthur knows it’s him.

“You,” he says, and loses consciousness again.

*

The next time he wakes up, the man’s only a few feet away. He’s not asleep but also not paying attention. There’s wild recklessness boiling in Arthur’s blood. The deep lust in his stomach is overwhelming all conscious thought, all sense of right and wrong. 

He needs it.

In one smooth motion, he’s on top of the man, leaning down and begging, begging.

“I need it,” he whispers, “Give it to me.”

*

Something happens in his brain, then, something happens that makes the man grow still underneath him, making his eyes go wide and his breath come out in surprised huffs. Arthur doesn’t care what just happened, he only recognise his need for what is finally within his reach. Quickly, he strips the man of his trousers and underpants and finally...

It’s like his body knows because his hole is already wet and ready and he rubs his arse against the man’s cock, feeling it harden underneath him. He holds the man’s arms down and sinks down on it. He whines at the feeling of being filled up and slowly starts moving himself up and down, working the cock in and out of his arse. _His, his, his._

*

“I’m Merlin,” the man says, afterwards.

Arthur doesn’t look up from the small bowl of food he’s been given. 

“I know.”

***

21.

**Warnings:** Light dub-con elements, begging/desperation, rough sex.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur.

“_This_ is never going to happen,” Arthur said, when he and Merlin first met. He coiled the soul-thread tight around his fingers and pulled, so that their bond dug sharply into Merlin’s flesh. “I don’t want it, I’m not interested, and if you mention it to anyone my father will have you arrested. Do you understand?”

Merlin nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. He had already seen the way Uther Pendragon treated those with magic, and it was easiest—safest—not to want Arthur, either.

“I don’t want it,” Arthur repeated, looking at Merlin as though he’d attempted to convince him otherwise. “So you might as well get used to it.”

-

The string around his wrist ached sometimes when Arthur stood too close to him, the same way his shoulder ached in cold weather. It seemed like pain was the only thing they shared through their connection.

“For heaven’s sake, stop rubbing it,” Arthur hissed, clamping down on his arm. “Do you want to end up with your head on a block?”

“What I _want_ is for it to stop hurting,” Merlin grumbled back, wondering if this were secretly Arthur’s fault. Did he hate the bond so much that Merlin could sense it? “It’s not like I asked to be tied to you.”

“I didn’t ask to be tied to _you_, either,” Arthur retorted, but he looked worried. “Have you spoken to Gaius?”

“He said it’s normal.” Had said, in fact, that _unacknowledged bonds can fester, Merlin, so you might want to take care of that_. It had been embarrassing. “There’s not much we can do.”

“Fine,” Arthur said, still frowning. “You’ll just have to try to be more discreet.”

Merlin, who felt he had been very discreet, thank you, stopped trying to tug his arm away from Arthur and stood immobile, stone-faced; but it still took several minutes before Arthur condescended to let him go.

-

They were on a hunting trip, of course, when things got ugly. Something strange had happened to Merlin’s feet, and then his head, and then he was lying sprawled on the ground, staring up into Arthur’s anxious face—the only fixed point in a spinning universe.

“What happened?” he said, just as Arthur asked, “Are you all right?”

“Not sure,” Merlin tried to say, but all that came out was a moan. Arthur knelt next to him, feeling Merlin’s forehead, and Merlin arched under his hand as though it were a proposition. The prince let out a hiss. “It’s the bond, isn’t it?” he said. “Shit, Merlin, why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” Merlin said nothing. There was nothing to tell, really, except that he had fallen in love with Arthur in spite of himself, and he’d rather suffer in silence than confess when Arthur didn’t love him back. “All right, that’s it,” Arthur said, when Merlin didn’t answer. “This ends now." He unbuckled his belt, sliding it from around his waist and discarding it on the ground. It was only when he began to unlace his breeches that Merlin realised what he meant. “You don’t want this,” he said, shocked into blurting out the words. “It’s for life, Arthur, you don’t _want_—” “Don’t tell me what I want,” Arthur growled, taking off his boots. 

-

Naked, Arthur was more difficult to resist. Merlin closed his eyes, but he had already seen that the prince was hard, his eyes dark with determination. Would it be so terrible, he wondered, if they both chose to go through with this, albeit for very different reasons?

“Are you sure?” he asked, even as he unknotted his neckerchief. “There are other options.”

“It’s hurting you,” Arthur said, touching his fingers to Merlin's throat. “This will make it stop.”

He wasn’t gentle. Whatever he’d found to use for slick was cold and wet and not enough, and he bore Merlin down into the damp grass, forcing him open. Merlin rocked backward, equally desperate, ignoring the tears that leaked from his eyes in his efforts to be closer.

“Please,” he begged. Arthur’s free hand stroked over his back, settling at his waist, and Merlin shuddered all over.

It was humiliating, wanting him like this—but it was good, too, the magic thrumming inside him like heat. Arthur had him pinned in place, squirming and red-cheeked against the muddy ground, and for once he didn’t have to hide how much he liked it.

“It’s all right.” Arthur’s lips brushed his nape, feather-light, and Merlin choked back a sob as he began to move. “It’s all right, Merlin, I’ve got you.”

-

The first time Merlin came, it was with Arthur’s palm steady at his stomach, Arthur driving into him roughly from behind. He cried out, his fingernails digging deep into the mud, but although he spent himself liberally into the grass his cock was still as hard as ever, throbbing painfully with need.

“More,” he whimpered, shaking, and Arthur obliged.

He didn’t remember the second time, but by the third, the fog was starting to clear. Arthur had come at least once already, his fat cock sliding easily in and out of Merlin’s hole, and they were face to face, the prince staring down at him with an intent expression that Merlin couldn’t parse. He didn’t _look_ as though he resented it, but he had to be able to feel the way the magic was drawing tight, weaving their souls together in an unbreakable bond.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whispered, when the tension became unbearable. There would be no going back from this, he knew, just as he knew with crystal clarity that he didn’t _want_ to go back, and he wouldn’t, selfishly, even if he had the choice. Sparks flared behind his eyelids, his whole body straining towards Arthur’s. Then Arthur leaned in to kiss his mouth, achingly sweet, and linked their fingers together, pressing them wrist to wrist where the ties of their soul-bond met.

“Merlin,” he said, and Merlin gasped as Arthur’s pleasure flowed through him. “Don’t be.”

***

22.

**Warnings:** Attempted non-con/rape, because throwing a spell that forces someone to either fuck you or die is non-con by default (not the main pairing, the main pairing is completely consensual). Magical healing sex, sexual soul-bonding, Fuck or Die.  
**Pairings:** Merthur, one-sided Mordred/Arthur, minor Arwen  
**Title:** The Substitute

Merlin took Arthur’s face into his hands and despaired at the web of black, protruding vessels that branched up his neck. The dark magic was spreading. He would kill Mordred with his own two hands when he found him again, like he should have done long ago, before he had the chance to do… this.

“Why? Why did you let him escape?”

Arthur smiled, but it was pained.

“Shh, my mouse,” he soothed, but his voice was hollow and rasping, as if it was already coming from the spirit world. “There was no point in keeping him. Don’t weep. I could never bear your tears.”

“No! I can’t accept this! I refuse! There must be something!”

“There is nothing,” Arthur coughed up black smoke. His eyes were bloodshot, his lips purple, and black blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. “Just… Just stay with me.”

Sobbing, Merlin straddled him, holding his head to his chest. Arthur’s weak arms closed around his waist.

“I’ve always wanted to die in your arms.”

“Don’t say that,” Merlin begged, tears falling freely into Arthur’s hair. It used to be so golden, but was now brittle and dull. “Stay with me. Don’t leave me, not now, not when…”

“You should have told me, Merlin.”

“I didn’t want to make you choose.”

“You must know,” Arthur whispered. “You must know I would have always chosen you!”

“Why? Why didn’t you do what he wanted?” Merlin sobbed. “If it wasn’t the magic that stopped you, then what?”

“I already bound myself to the wrong person once. I would not do it again, especially not in an eternal bond that can never be broken. Not to him. Never to him.”

“But you liked him!”

Arthur shrugged.

“Maybe once. Not anymore.”

“But you’ll die!”

“Then I choose death.”

Merlin keened as if wounded and Arthur stroked his cheek.

“Come now,” he said. “You always hated him. Could you really stand to see him by my side?”

“I’d stand anything not to lose you!” Merlin said and lunged forward, kissing him fully on his blackened mouth.

Shocked, Arthur pushed him back.  
“No, Merlin,” he rasped, “Don’t! Not if you don’t mean it! Not now!”

“I love you,” Merlin choked. “I have, for years!”

He kissed him again, and this time, Arthur didn’t push him away. He kissed back, hungry and desperate, as if Merlin’s breath was the last air he would ever get to breathe. He felt Merlin’s magic spill into him. The darkness inside him sizzled and hissed, then it latched on, because it fed on the lust. The spell demanded it, starved and needy after it had already been denied. Merlin could see it clearly now, the threads of corruption wrapping like a disease around Arthur’s bright core, the net Mordred had been weaving since the first day he walked back into Arthur’s life. It had grown like a tumour, wrapping around Arthur’s mighty life force, feeding off it, and filled despair, Merlin reached in and grasped one of the larger coils, like he would seize a rabid animal by the throat. He choked it and burned it with all the hatred he had inside, and to his surprise, it writhed as if in pain, then shrieked and dissolved. Arthur gasped in relief, and the core of him shone a little brighter, the light of him escaping from the sticky, toxic web. The other threads trembled and hissed as Merlin reached for another, then another, then another. There were dozens, there were hundreds, but Merlin didn’t care. He would kill them all, one by one, until Arthur was released. His own essence suffused Arthur’s blood, burning out the blackness until only magic fire was left in its wake. The bond sealed as they ground against each other, expelling the poison piece by piece.

-

They lay together afterwards, covered in sweat and come.

“How?” Merlin whispered. “The spell doesn’t allow a substitute.”

“Substitute?” Arthur asked, his brain slow to catch up. He was still breathing heavily, healthy and golden once more, his chest rising and falling under Merlin’s weight.

“The spell feeds on genuine want,” Merlin said. “It’s linked to the object of your lust. You must bind or die. Only Mordred could break it!”

“Oh,” Arthur said and something in his tone caught Merlin’s attention. He looked up, his eyes still red, his lips swollen. Arthur had never seen him so beautiful. “You’re such an idiot.”

“What do you mean?”

Arthur reached up to stroke his face.

“It was you,” he said. “It has only ever been you.” 

Merlin blinked, uncomprehending.

“He has the same energy,” Arthur explained. “Morgana used to have it too, before she… became what she is. Now I know it’s only kindred magic.”

“Oh,” Merlin didn’t know how to process this.

“You were so distant. You no longer talked to me or smiled for me. It was as if every day you spent at my side was a burden and when he looked at me like I was the centre of his world, it was like an echo of you, of how you were when you first came to Camelot, before I… before I married her, and you pulled away. Having him close made missing you easier and sometimes, I allowed myself to pretend. That is what he took advantage of. That was the seed of his enchantment.”

Merlin smacked him.

“And you knew?” he cried. “You knew and you didn’t tell me? You could have died! I could have lost you and you didn’t say!”

Arthur looked guilty.

“What right did I have?” he said. “If you don’t want me, it is meaningless. I’d rather be dead than shackle you out of duty. If I’d known... When I married, if I’d understood what I was losing, I would never have done it.”

Merlin stared at him, kissed him, and then stared again, marvelling.

“You’re such a fool,” he said. “I was born to love you. You can never lose me.”

***

23.

**Warnings** Soulbonds, Bareback Anal Sex  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

When thine Love beats in the heart like a roaring wave,  
With lover in hand enter deep within the crystal cave.  
Each wearing Love inscribed upon a ring,  
Let the crystals glow be a wondrous thing.

For if glow is bright and blinding,  
All of creation blesses your binding.

Should all things come to pass as stated above,  
Sacred rite requires thou consummate thing love.

With the mark of the end of thine blissful release  
Take joy in the knowledge your love will never cease.

***

24.

**Warnings** none 

**Pairings:** Merlin/Percival, Merlin/Elyan, Arthur/Gwaine, Arthur/Leon, Merlin/Arthur 

****

****

“I don’t know what’s wrong with them,” Arthur said as he led Merlin down to the dungeons. “They were meant to be on patrol, but when they came back, they were…”

Merlin hurried along behind Arthur, anxious. Arthur wasn’t usually so openly worried about his knights. And he usually didn’t chain them up.

As they approached the cell, Merlin heard a kind of moaning that made him go red. Surely the knights weren’t—

“Do you think we should get Gaius?” Arthur asked as they rounded the last corner.

Merlin took one look at the knights and knew that the last thing in the world they should do was get Gaius. The knights were each tied up, Percy in the far corner, then Elyan, then Leon, and finally Gwaine. They were all writhing, groaning, pleading, trembling.

“What happened?” Merlin asked.

“I’ve no idea,” Arthur said, agitated. “When I found them, they were going at it like they were about to rip each other open.”

Merlin frowned. “You mean—”

“They kept _clinging_ to each other when I broke it up,” Arthur said with a sigh.

“Do you…” Merlin licked his lips and turned away from the knights. “Do you not see what’s going on here?”

Arthur glanced around. “What?”

Merlin couldn’t believe Arthur hadn’t noticed. “They’re… they’ve been… they must have come across some sort of magic.”

“Obviously.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“They’re…”

“GODS, SHUT UP AND FUCK ME,” Gwaine cried out, frantically humping the air.

Arthur looked alarmed. Merlin grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the cell.

“Where were they patrolling?”

“I…” Arthur glanced over his shoulder. “You’d have to ask them.”

“I don’t think they’re in any state to hold a conversation.”

Arthur’s face burned a deep red. “What do you suggest?” he asked in a low voice.

“They need…” Merlin sighed and gestured at the cell. “You know what they need.”

“I most certainly do not!”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Come on, Arthur. Look, this kind of magic is really dangerous. If we don’t fix this soon—”

“Fine, fine, yes, fix it. What do we have to do?”

“I’m…” Merlin could feel himself starting to blush again. “I’ll take the left, you take the right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll take Percy and Elyan. You handle Leon and Gwaine.”

“Handle them?” Arthur asked, following Merlin back to the cell. “Handle them how?”

Merlin ignored that and crouched down in front of Percy, who was on his knees and shaking.

“Do you need some help?” Merlin asked. He reached out and touched Percy’s shoulder, and Percy practically kept at the small bit of contact.

“Gods, please, Merlin.” His face was burning but he didn’t sound embarrassed.

Merlin took a deep breath and undid Percy’s trousers. His cock popped out, standing at full attention, red and hard and veiny. Merlin wrapped a hand around it and Percy keened, his head lolling back.

“Like that,” he moaned.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Gwaine shouted from the other end of the cell. “Hurry up and do me next.”

“Arthur’s coming for you,” Merlin said. Keeping up a steady rhythm on Percy’s cock, he looked over his shoulder and glared at Arthur.

Arthur set his jaw. “If you ever tell anyone about this—”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Merlin asked.

Arthur huffed and went over to Leon, ripping open his trousers without preamble and stroking him roughly.

“You’ve got no finesse,” Gwaine commented.

“Shut up or I’ll leave you here like this,” Arthur snapped.

Merlin smirked and was caught off guard in the next moment by Percy groaning and coming all over Merlin’s shirt.

“Fuck,” Percy panted, slumping in his restraints. “Oh, fuck. Oh, thank you, Merlin.” He closed his eyes and seemed to drift off immediately, fully satisfied.

“All right,” Merlin said to himself, looking down at the mess on his front. He scooted over to Elyan, who shook his head.

“Merlin, you don’t have to.”

“Really? You want me to leave you tied up in this condition?”

“Ah!” Leon practically screamed as he came. Elyan shuddered.

“Come on,” Merlin said, reaching for his trousers. “It’s not so bad. You’ll feel better after.”

Elyan hissed when Merlin’s fingers closed around him. Merlin glanced up to see Arthur wiping his hands off on his trousers.

“Hurry the fuck up, princess,” Gwaine said.

Arthur scowled but shoved Gwaine’s trousers down and started jerking his cock as quickly as he could. Gwaine bit his lip, looking like he was having trouble holding back. Merlin wasn’t sure why he was trying to hold back at all. Unless he was enjoying himself and his unfortunate predicament.

“Merlin,” Elyan warned.

“It’s all right,” Merlin said, picking up speed.

“Merlin,” Elyan said again, shifting.

“Come on. Just let go and it’ll all be over.”

Elyan grunted and came with a sigh, his come mixing with Percy’s on Merlin’s shirt.

“Ah, fuck, FUCK, Arthur!” Gwaine came, shouting more profanities, and then immediately slumped over and started snoring.

Arthur wiped his hand off on Gwaine’s shirt.

“Are you happy now?” he asked Merlin.

“Yes,” Merlin said honestly. “Seems we were able to help them.”

“You’re the one who needs help.”

Merlin looked down at himself, not entirely surprised to see his cock hard in his trousers.

“You as well,” he said, gesturing at Arthur’s crotch.

“If you think for one second—”

“Bit warm down here isn’t it?” Merlin asked, stripping off his dirty shirt.

Arthur scoffed at him. “What are you doing?”

Merlin shoved his hand down his trousers. “What does it look like?”

“Did some of that magic rub off on you?”

“Might have done,” Merlin said, feeling slightly feverish. “Might need your help with this.”

“For fuck’s sake, Merlin.” Arthur stood and shoved his hand down Merlin’s trousers, pushing Merlin’s hand aside. “You’re all idiots.”

“You know you love it. Here, let me help you with that.” He reached inside Arthur’s trousers and Arthur gasped, pushing closer.

“Yeah,” Arthur sighed, “like that.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to **[VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/8808.html)** over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone**, even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
